1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a locking structure for a tool box, and more particularly to the locking structure among the box body, the handle and the cover, which makes the tool box become a display hand tool box with antitheft protection.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wrenches, screwdrivers and other hand tools are normally put in a tool box for display when being sold in a shop.
However, most of the existing tool boxes are opened in a flat-spread-out manner, and a user is unable to see the whole inside of the too box, making it inconvenient for the user to find out the desired hand tool. On top of that, the existing tool boxes are mostly not antitheft, and the hand tools are likely to be stolen when being displayed in the tool boxes.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.